Brothers in Arms 3: Time's Up
by Devils That Cry
Summary: Full summary inside. the timeline has changed forever, only oblivion waits for one man.
1. Prologue: Malicious Meetings

A/N We are finally starting to post the 3rd in the series, however it may take a little time to update after a few chapters there are still fight scenes to write so it will be slow going

But we will post what we have for now.

On with the show

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 3: Time's Up**

**Prologue: Malicious Meetings**

Disclaimer: Morwen owns Vergil, Arow owns Dante, Capcom owns us all

Full summary: So time has passed, the brothers are still fighting the demon scourge that surfaces from the bowls of hell, with singing and old faces, and yet another enemy baying for the blood of the sons of Sparda. Problems are now resolved, and the timeline changed forever, only oblivion waits for one man, and so comes the end of the Changing Time Trilogy, but is it the end of the Brothers in Arms?

* * *

The meeting was in session, the shadowy room gave off a strange feeling, one of worry and apprehension.

The executive looking people sat at the leather chairs around the long conference table in silence waiting for their leader to speak.

"You all know why we are here. Now, we need answers; who is this that would seek to destroy my empire and why does he still breathe?" a voice from the head of the table spoke.

The tension in the room intensified; a man to the far left spoke in a nervous voice; "We don't know who this hunter is but we know how to find him; he is being followed as we speak."

The shadow at the head of the table shifted, "But he still lives," he observed with a dangerous tone.

Next a woman spoke, "We have sent many to dispatch him but none survive an encounter," she let out an uneasy breath.

"Then perhaps we should seek help from elsewhere to defeat such a formidable foe," the figure spoke.

There was a chuckle from the far end of the table and a figure stood and in a smooth voice spoke, "I have just the people for the job," with a flourish the new speaker flicked a white business card to the head of the table, it fluttered to stop in front of the shadowy figure.

The figure glanced at the words written on the card; 'Brothers In Arms – Fighters of Fiends' it was followed by a number.

"Yes, just what we are looking for," a pleased smile spread across the shadowed face, "Thank you Abaddon."

* * *


	2. Vergil's Bane

A/N: thanks for the reviews so far, here's another chapter

**

* * *

Brothers in Arms 3: Time's Up**

Chapter 1: Vergil's Bane

It was dark in the city but not everything was asleep as a disgruntled elder twin was woken by the anything but melodic sound of his younger counterpart belting out 'the Time Warp' at the top of his voice; ever since last Christmas, he severely regretted getting him that film, especially since it contained that song which was now the bane of his existence.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN…" Vergil winced at the sound as Dante started bouncing up and down on the sofa in time with the music.

Vergil smirked and transformed into his devil form, stealthily he crept behind his unsuspecting twin and tapped Dante on the shoulder.

"…STEP TO THE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHGT…" Dante sung in a high pitched voice and turned around feeling something touch him but there was nothing there, he shrugged and turned his attention back to the T.V, "…INSAAAAAAANE…" he continued singing but suddenly stopped seeing a blue hand take a rather large amount of popcorn out of the bowl; Dante jumped seeing a devil sitting at his side and what was left of the popcorn was also in the air.

"Don't do that," Dante hissed glaring at his now human looking brother.

Vergil just burst out laughing at Dante's expression, "Well you would watch this crap at 3am," he stated.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show is _not_ crap," Dante replied heatedly.

Vergil considered a minute, "No, you're right, I take it back," Dante gave a look of triumph, "Its shit."

"It's a lot better than those crappy romance novels you read. The classic stuff really is shit."

"Coming from the man who has never read anything more sophisticated than Spot the Dog." Vergil returned with ease.

"There is nothing wrong with Spot the Dog," Dante defended.

"Of course not, if you happen to be a five year old…" he paused a moment, "Well you have the mentality of a five year old so I'll let you off."

Dante glowered switching the light on, "You want sophistication?" he walked to the large bookshelf.

"Wow, that's a big word for you," Vergil drawled.

"Oh look," he motioned to several books on demonology, "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine…"

"Ok I get the point," Vergil rolled his eyes, "Oh look," he pointed to one particularly old volume, in a demonic language, "Mine."

"Are you admitting my books are better?" Dante pressed with a grin.

"Never," Vergil stared defiantly.

The phone decided to quiet the arguing; the twins looked at it then launched simultaneously. Who would call so early in the morning?

Dante picked up the receiver yelling, "I got it, I got it."

Vergil rolled his eyes and plucked it from the younger's grip, "Brothers In Arms?" he stood listening in silence.

"What?" Dante asked, "What is it?"

Vergil ignored him and continued to listen.

"What is it Verge?"

"Ok," Vergil hung up, "We've got a job."

"And?" Dante pushed.

"'It's a 'we've got a demon problem that needs taking care of' thing, good money, a car is picking us up in the morning." He headed for the stairs, he paused seeing Dante was heading back for the sofa, he pulled the plug from the T.V.

"Hey," Dante protested.

"Bed. Now." Vergil ordered, "You are unbearable if you don't sleep."

Dante scowled as he was dragged to his room.

* * *

Considering Dante figured he didn't need to sleep he was having a very long lay in. Vergil had been up and dressed for over two hours and Dante was still asleep.

Vergil had had enough; he was just contemplating some evil way to wake his brother when his fun was spoilt by said brother sliding down the banister.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

Vergil raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Dante asked as he pulled his coat on and inspected Ebony and Ivory.

"Never mind," Vergil let out an exasperated sigh.

Dante shrugged and holstered Rebellion.

There was a rap on the door and the brothers looked at each other.

Vergil beat the younger to the door.

A chauffeur stood on the doorstep in his black suit and cap; he didn't speak, he only nodded and walked over to the car, a black executive looking vehicle with blacked out windows and silver chrome that shone in the morning sun.

"Nice," Dante commented from behind his brother's shoulder.

The chauffeur opened the passenger door and waited patiently.

"Our ride I take it," Dante beamed stepping past his brother, who grabbed him.

"I don't trust this," Vergil confided.

"And you think I do? Where's your sense of adventure?" Dante shook off his paranoid twin and climbed into the car.

Vergil rolled his eyes and followed Dante.

* * *

After a two hour drive in the executive car, with Dante playing with the electric windows, revelling in the fact it was driving Vergil insane, they finally stopped just off a busy street in downtown L.A.

The chauffeur opened the door and Vergil stepped out onto the kerb followed by Dante.

A man in a green tracksuit came up to them looking extremely nervous; he looked to be middle aged and balding.

"You da guys?" he asked in a Brooklyn accent, "Cause you are," he answered himself.

The brothers looked at each other perplexed.

"You got da whole brothers thing going on…twins right? Yeah, ok, this way."

They followed the short balding man.

"I don't like this," Dante commented, "This guy talks too much."

"I did notice," Vergil nodded with distaste looking around the alley they were being led down.

They came to a stop in front of a grubby back street bar, the kind of place where questions aren't asked and dodgy poker is played.

The sign above the door stated, 'Demons Drunkhouse'.

"Fitting," Vergil commented, considering the taint flowing from the entrance, the place was swarming with demons.

The old guy looked around nervously and finally spoke, "Yeah, the demon guy is in there, well, heh, the place is full of demons, you can just have some fun…bar brawl an' all. When its done you go here," he handed Dante a card with an address, "Yeah, just go do your thing," the man backed away slowly.

Vergil drew Yamato and the man flinched, his brother must have had the same idea as he drew Ebony and Ivory, casually pointing the weapons at the shivering man.

"Don't go away," Dante grinned and walked into the bar.

Vergil looked at the pathetic excuse of a man and sneered then followed his brother into the shadowy bar.

The small bar was smoky and crowded, music blared from the small machine to the right of them.

Vergil and Dante looked around sensing that nearly all of the patrons were not fully human.

Vergil looked around and was drawn to one figure in particular, he hit Dante lightly and directed his attention to the lone figure sitting at the bar finishing a pint of beer, another replaced it seconds later. The twins snapped out of their surprise and exchanged grins.

* * *

Arow: ah the spohistication of Spot the Dog

Mor: (blink)

Arow: (sigh) Time Warp anyone?

Mor & Verge: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dante: (starts singing Time Warp again...badly and dances)

Verge: (knocks him out)

Arow: if you want to see Dante make more an idiot out of himself please leave a quick review

Mor: until next time


	3. Old Faces and New Threats

**Brothers in Arms 3: Time's Up**

**Chapter 3: Old Faces and New Threats**

Dante knocked back his third pint, damn devil constitution; he couldn't even get drunk; he nodded his thanks as the fourth glass was placed in front of him. He was about to take a sip when he sensed something…or somethings behind him. He kept his head down; he was being hunted for a change and was not in the mood for company.

Arms simultaneously wrapped around his shoulders, he gritted his teeth in annoyance and groaned as two very familiar faces appeared either side of him, he knew what would come next…they wouldn't be able to resist.

"Hello dad," his younger image grinned while Vergil just smirked at his reaction.

Older Dante sighed as the once empty seats beside him were filled; he didn't hear the drinks they ordered only his younger self say, "Put it on dad's tab." He refrained from strangling his younger image.

"Haven't you got your own money?" he growled.

"Why waste ours when we can waste yours?" the younger Dante grinned knowing how annoying he was being.

Vergil smiled at the bantering, "Strange coincidence us finding you here." He spoke.

"Yeah," Dante nodded, "Thought you were a goner back on Mallet."

Vergil sighed, "You're capable of getting yourself out of trouble…well when you are older, obviously," he smiled into his drink wishing he had placed a bet with Dante.

"Yeah well you were too busy to save your own skin and even then it took a kick up the ass to get you in the air," The younger countered, "Anyway, did you kill Mundus?" he pressed eagerly.

"He's dead," the oldest nodded, "Don't worry."

Dante and Vergil exchanged perplexed looks at the older's strange countenance.

"Well, it's good to see you alive, but what are you doing in this dump?" Dante asked looking around the dingy bar full of the scum of the underworld; demons, hybrids, vampires and other less identifiable things in the darker corners.

The older chuckled to himself, "I'm lying low, I pissed off the wrong people," he pushed away his drink no longer in the mood to drink himself to the bottom of a glass.

"You're hiding?" his younger self exclaimed, "they can't be that bad!"

He laughed out loud this time, "Yeah, just what I thought but it turns out these guys are more powerful and way more organised than in the future," he smiled, "Well enough of me, why the hell are you two here?" he looked between the twins.

The younger him shrugged it off, "Ah you know, on a job, sent here to deal with a problem, you know the usual, some evil thing has been picking off someone's people and looking around we are in the right place," he looked to Vergil, "Did we get a description of the guy?"

Vergil smiled not looking up from his drink, "'A hunter who fights like the wind with a blade of blood and guns that have a life of their own'," he quoted, he looked at the future version of his twin, "I had a hunch."

Dante looked puzzled between the two and then it dawned on him, "What? We were sent to kill you?" he pointed at the elder who stared at him levelly, "No way, why didn't you say something sooner?" he accused his twin.

"Well you can't do it," Vergil stated, "you would be practically committing suicide." The two Dante's stared at him blankly, "What? I _can't_ have a sense of humour now?" he raised a clinical eyebrow and turned back to his drink.

Dante slumped in his seat, "Oh well, we've just gotta tell the guy it's a no go."

They sat in silence for a moment then Older Dante spoke up," I have a better idea," the younger didn't even see the punch coming until he was on the floor, "I'm not going down without a fight kid," he elevated his voice enough to get the whole bars attention.

Dante sat on the floor stumped; his older form pulled him up by his collar and brought them so they were nose to nose, "Play along," he hissed, "We need witnesses…You got that?" he yelled the last part for the audiences benefit and roughly tossed the youngest in Vergil's direction.

The younger unruffled himself and looked at Vergil winking, grinning he drew Ebony and Ivory aiming them ay himself, "I hear you, but we've got a job to do so just die quietly." He drawled.

Vergil drew Yamato glancing between the two uncertainly, "Should we take this outside?" he questioned, forming an air of indifference, it was something he was a natural at.

"Why bother?" Dante fired purposely lacking precision and speed.

The older charged forward knocking Younger Dante back to the floor, "Come on kid, you call that trying?" he taunted.

Vergil, thinking he should add to the act moved behind the older and impaled him with Yamato.

Older Dante kicked behind him sending Vergil crashing into a table and some of the bars patrons; Older Dante decided it would be a good time to leave, he dropped something and ran off with Yamato still inside him.

Dante flipped up and stood by Vergil who only stared at the door.

"He took Yamato," was all Vergil could manage.

"You've got another one," Dante motioned to Alastor on his back.

"He took my sword," Vergil repeated.

"Verge…"

"But…but that's _my_ sword…he's gone off with my sword…"

Dante ignored his twin and picked up the card and saw an address, "We should go here."

"My sword," Vergil murmured looking more forlorn.

"Let it go Verge," Dante sighed placing a hand on the older's shoulder.

"But…"

"Let it go," he repeated and started walking away.

* * *

Dante gritted his teeth as he pulled Yamato from him; Vergil was going to be pissed…very pissed…_no one_ handled Yamato and lived…

"You," he looked up to see an enraged Vergil stalk toward him.

"Here, have it back," Dante sighed offering him the blade.

"It has blood on it," Vergil glared with disgust.

"Fine," Older Dante rolled his eyes and cleaned the weapon carefully under Vergil's close scrutiny.

Vergil snatched the blade back and inspected it for any other damage, once satisfied it was replaced at his side, he frowned looking around, "Where's Dante?"

"Thanks for waiting asshole," Said twin snarled joining them.

"Don't start," The eldest warned with a glare.

"Sorry Dad," Dante muttered with a slight grin.

"Now is not the time for this," Older Dante sighed, "These werewolves are strong, powerful…"

"Did you say werewolves?" Dante cut in.

"Among other things, yes. They are a very organised society…they have businesses spread all over the world. In the future they are nothing more than a pestilence."

"You're destroying everything that would give us trouble in the future," Vergil stated.

"Well until recently anyway," The older nodded.

The three stopped hearing something outside.

"The little creep," Dante stated aiming his guns.

"No," his older self lowered them, "We'll follow him, he should be going to the main base." And with that the three set out after the spy.

* * *


	4. New Weapons, More Voices

Finally another chapter is up

Arow has nearly finished the final fight so it shouldn't be long before the next chapter is posted.

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 3: Time's Up**

**Chapter 4: New weapons**

The large business building stood out in the city.

"Nice," Dante muttered following the older two into the lobby but froze seeing something blocking the door.

"Cerberus," Older Dante murmured, "It once guarded Temen-ni-gru."

"Fought it before?" the younger Dante spoke.

Older Dante nodded and walked forward.

"Stop," a low rumble ordered making the twins jump, "You humans are not allowed to pass."

The twins stared in shock…the three headed dog could _talk;_ they saw the older staring back unfazed.

"Aw what's wrong puppy? No one taking you for walkies?" the older Dante drawled.

"You would dare mock me," The middle head growled in outrage, "Die worm." It snapped and lunged.

Older Dante expected the attack and dodged but the younger two were knocked down, "Jump," he yelled and the twins lifted off the ground seconds before spikes of ice sprung form the ground, "Attack the heads," he ordered going devil and flew up to face the three headed creature.

Vergil nodded transforming into his devil form and did the same but decided to take one of the lower heads to attack.

"Hey," Dante whined, "I can't do…" he rolled as ice was blasted at him, "Lets get to work guys," he said and steadily fired his guns.

Vergil was pinned to the floor as it rained icicles and he reverted back to his human form; he winced as the ever eye rolling Older Dante pulled him free of it and they resumed their attack on the heads.

The two other heads lowered allowing the twins to attack the thing better and they cut the heads off, the third head soon fell beside them; Older Dante landed with a satisfied smirk. The body shuddered and faded out being replaced by something much smaller.

Curiously, Dante edged forward and saw they were nun chucks, he picked them up and started testing them out grinning, "Can I keep these?" he smiled almost sweetly to Vergil.

"If it will keep you quiet," Vergil sighed in reply.

"Hey," Dante called seeing his older self was running off again, "He's starting again."

"_Vergil_."

"Not again," Vergil growled hearing a light voice in his head.

"_Vergil_."

"Fuck off," he hissed, "I'm not playing your game." He looked to see Dante was staring at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Dante gave him a 'don't-you-even-think-about-saying-it-is-nothing' look.

"I thought I heard…" he trailed off uncertainly, what had he heard? A memory?

"Voices?" Dante filled in for him.

Vergil nodded slightly and his expression became more distant.

"He's dead," Dante reminded softly.

"I know," Vergil nodded, "But…" he trailed off remembering how Mundus had messed with his mind and made him nearly kill Dante…he didn't want to go through that again…

Dante smiled softly and squeezed Vergil's shoulder lightly, "Come on," he sighed, "I've gotta find myself."

Vergil returned the smile and followed Dante through the doors, the two walked up a large flight of steps before coming to another door.

"_Vergil_."

Vergil pushed the voice from his mind, blatantly refusing to let it get to him again and he followed Dante into the next room.

* * *

"Look brother," a voice called as the door shut behind the twins, "We have visitors."

"Ah yes," a second voice spoke, "these must be the ones we have to stop."

Vergil and Dante exchanged glances and drew their swords.

"I'll take Red," Dante said and charged for his target.

Vergil smirked and silently made his charge at the blue colossus.

The bizarre monsters raised their swords, which strangely enough were the location of their heads.

Jumping to avoid a beam of fire, Dante stared at his target.

The thing may have stood a head taller than him, not that it actually had a head on its shoulders, so technically would that make it two head taller than him?

Well not that it mattered for its size, it moved fast but Dante was faster; he flashed at it as it charged at him, his sword striking it deep in its side accompanied by a shower of blood, but the red bulk seemed little affected by the deep wound and it spun and pounded towards him.

Dante vaulted over its back and with force rammed his sword in-between the demons shoulder blades, its back arched and Dante was sure it would have let out a scream if it had a head, it fell on one knee.

Dante grinned at the demons demise, only to lose his smug face at the flaming sword slashed in his direction; he had to jump to avoid the low sweep, the red thing having pivoted and slashed out at him almost catching him off guard.

With his sword still embedded in the creatures back, Dante had to fall back on his guns, his long range weapons; now the only problem was keeping that range from the pissed hunk of red meat charging at him, he found he was back flipping out of its path and he let his guns find their mark.

Vergil on the other hand was faring much better, putting his speed to use and wearing down the blue beast, its sweeping tornado filled strikes only adding to Vergil's aid as he let the force carry him upward so that he could let gravity assist him in his lethal vertical cuts.

The blue of the demons chest mingled with the deep crimson of its blood, drawn in abundance from Yamato's steely edge, but by this point Vergil had had his fun, watching the demon heave with the effort to only stay standing was pitiful, time to put it out of its misery.

Vergil jumped a good distance back from the creature sword at his side waiting patiently for it to make its final move, the charge came, and Vergil crouched low his sword flashed out horizontally a blue aura coating the blade he spun to avoid the colossus body as it fell in two onto the floor, its sword spilling and landed some distance away imbedded in the marble floor, glancing up from the rapidly decomposing body to see how his was getting on.

He sighed at Dante's antics jumped repeatedly away from the red monstrosity so he could shoot it from afar, simply put the bullets were little more that annoying the demon.

Vergil saw his chance to intervene and called out, "Duck," Without hesitation Vergil threw Yamato at the red demon, the blade spinning to intercept its charge.

Dante not being one to ignore his brothers commands in battle, lest it end badly, immediately dropped to the floor as the spinning metal blur that was his brothers sword missed his head by inches, it sailed true and with a muted thud tore through the creatures middle imbedding itself in the wall opposite.

The red colossus stood stationary for a moment and then flung its arms wide the flaming sword flew from its grasp to land next to its blue counterpart some distance away, the torso then hit the floor with a delayed spray of blood as the legs fell in the opposite direction both peaces liquidising before their eyes.

A job well done.

"_That_ was fun," Dante commented, climbing to his feet and holstering his guns.

"_Vergil_."

"Come on," Vergil sighed trying to ignore the voice which was annoyingly getting louder, he pulled Yamato from the wall and headed for the doors.

"Wait," a different voice called; the twins looked to the swords.

"Yes wait," the head of the red sword agreed, "We have been waiting for a long time."

"Yes, a very long time," Blue agreed.

"For someone stronger than us."

"Someone who can control us."

"My name is Angi," Red spoke.

"And my name is Rudra," Blue added, "You shall take us with you."

The twins exchanged glances, "Did you catch a word of that?" Dante asked.

Vergil shook his head.

"We could be of great help to you," they spoke in unison.

Vergil raised a clinical eyebrow and looked to Dante, "Well?"

"Hmm," Dante considered a moment, "they could…"

"Yeah, we always…"

"But the…"

"Could get annoying." Vergil agreed.

The demonic swords looked confused.

"Very well," Vergil sighed.

"One condition," Dante added.

"What is it?" Angi asked.

"Name it," Rudra insisted.

"No talking," the twins said in unison.

"Fair enough," Angi agreed as Dante picked him up.

"As you wish," Rudra conceded as Vergil grasped him.

The twins faced each other, swords raised.

Both charged, their new swords held low they met in the middle, bringing the swords forward to counter.

Both twins jumped back, Dante spun the sword in his hand, while Vergil held his horizontal in front of him; both brothers slashed the air in front of them, a crescent of flame ignited before Dante and sped to his brother, while at the same time Vergil's swipe released a torrent of wind, both powers clashed in the middle letting loose an explosion, the force rippled back on the demon hunters, there coats fluttered backwards form the blast but both stood fast smirking at each other.

"Impressive," Rudra approved.

"Well done," Angi agreed.

Dante banged the head of his sword against Vergil's, "No talking."

Silence.

"Good," the twins grinned to each other.

Dante avidly inspected his new weapon; he could have some fun with its flame ability.

"Vergil," the voice called from behind one door close by.

"I'll…" Vergil trailed off walking through said door.

"Verge?" Dante realised his twin had gone off hearing a door shut, he started moving but something crashed through the wall.

"Sparda," a huge beast howled.

"Am I really that like dad?" Dante mused.

"That odour," the creature growled, "I know it…it is the stench of betrayal…the odour of that accursed Sparda." The beast exclaimed.

Dante only glared as the beast roared again, rearing up on its hind legs, the glowing white contours on its body flared in their brilliance; Dante stood slightly awed at the site, so much so that he almost missed the giant clawed fist that headed his way, almost…

Diving to the side Dante missed the vicious claws the demon growled as its prey escaped its clutches, it pounded the floor chunks of the sealing falling down another obstacle for Dante to dodge as the floor continued to tremor.

Dante let his own growl out as he drew his guns using a piece of fallen debris as leverage; he jumped up and fired a volley of lead into the demons chest, red tinged bullets crackled with demonic power as they pounded into the beasts torso.

Dante landed and rolled between the demons legs to inflict the same punishment on the creatures back, he was halted in his tracks as the beast reared up roaring in anger, it began to shine with a white brilliance.

Dante smelled ozone, but before he could dodge a pulse of lighting radiated out from the demon hitting his and flinging him into the wall, with an "Oof," Dante stumbled winded, he dived to the side just in time to miss to foot before it made him a red smudge on the wall, he dodged another kick and a resounding punch to the floor.

He batted one fist aside with his new sword, letting loose a torrent of flame scorching the demons torso, resulting in another roar.

Darting forward Dante let loose flame after flame from his new blade driving back the demon.

What Dante didn't expect was for a giant paw to come through the flames and wrench the sword from his hand, he flipped backwards to dodge the fist that followed.

Glancing around he spotted Rebellion lying not five feet from him, he made a dive for it and rolled with his trophy held high; he flung it at the beasts remaining eye, it flew to its mark, but Dante had no time to cheer his victory as the demons fist pounded him into the floor so hard that the marble indented with a crunch.

Dante was held pined for a second feeling as though every bone in his body had been bruised simultaneously, then the pressure released him.

The creature roared in agony, blood poring down from its destroyed eye, rendering it totally blind, "The odious one whose heart pumps the blood of Sparda…though my sight has gone I remember your scent. I shall hunt you down for all eternity if I must until I rid the earth of your foul smell," it crashed through a wall.

Dante sighed pulling himself to his feet wincing, looking back at the Dante impression in the floor smirking, he always left a mark one way or another, turning to the doors he fixed his thoughts to finding his wayward brother.

* * *


	5. Fading

(appears with various peace offerings)

I am so sorry about the lateness of these updates, Arow has been having computer trouble, and has been unable to write the final fight scene as fluently as we would like, and it is taking more time than we thought. I would offer to write it but I can't write fight scenes for shit. And I know it. So bear with us and we thank you for your unwavering patience.

And I PROMISE that BIA4 will have weekly updates, how do I know? We finished it before we half completed this one.

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 3: Time's Up**

**Chapter 5: Fading**

Vergil looked around the empty hall and realised Dante had not followed; he gave an annoyed sigh and went to backtrack when something crashed through a wall.

"I found you seed of Sparda; I told you that I remember your rancid scent."

Vergil stared at the creature impassively.

"No matter where you run to, you can never hide from me," it lunged.

Vergil rolled and sliced off a large arm with Yamato before jumping on its back.

"You…you are not the one I faced before…but this smell…there are two of them…"

"At least _someone_ has seen Dante," Vergil commented and rammed Yamato into the creature's neck, decapitating it.

Something metal clattered to the floor at his feet, he picked up the ring and inspected it a moment and slipped it on his finger, it glowed a moment and gauntlets appeared encasing his hands and feet, he tested the surprisingly light gauntlets and stared as it moved back into the ring. He was about to go searching for Dante but heard something behind.

"Vergil."

* * *

Dante looked into the seemingly empty room and frowned hearing a flutter of wings; the door closed and a light laugh filled the room, he turned to see a half naked woman with long fiery hair saunter over to him.

"Welcome sir," she spoke in a low silky voice, "You look a little lost."

"I'm sure you can…help me…find my way," he returned with a charming grin.

She laughed and circled him slowly, "Are you in a hurry?" she murmured into his ear.

"Not anymore," he flashed another grin, Rebellion was in his hand.

She gave a smile, "Then come on, sugar."

Dante grin only widened as the vampire disappeared in a flurry of black bats, she reappeared further from him, her sickly sweet smile still visible from the distance between them; she raised her hands elegantly, and then gleefully yelled, "Dodge this!"

Bats flew in his direction at alarming speed surrounded by purple demonic energy; he successfully dodged the unending onslaught each time getting closer.

She cackled at his diversity showing speed and agility she had not expected, she could have some fun with this one, after all Sparda had always known how to show her a good time.

Dante swung his sword intent on striking the vampire only to have her disappear in another flurry of bats, her cruel laugh echoing around the room.

Dante spun not missing a beat he drew Ebony and Ivory and rained hell on the bitch, that she was not expecting calling out in shock as the demonic tipped bullets struck her, the bats flocking around her taking most of the hits but still some tore through her defences, before long the bats were gone the flurry dispatch by the devil handguns.

The bullets stopped and she glanced forward to see a red blur strike her again and again, the sword bit mercilessly into her flesh, with one final muted scream she fell, but the demon hunter caught her before she hit the floor.

"My," she breathed, "You're sweet," she launched for him; he shot her in the stomach.

"You'd think so, wouldn't ya?" he sighed.

"Alright," she smiled, "I'll help you," her hand ghosted across his face, "Your father was a handsome devil, but you're no slouch yourself."

Dante grinned down to her and she faded leaving him with a guitar. He beamed and started playing his new toy to find it summoned bats and he flicked it out so it extended into a scythe. Boy was he gonna have some fun with that.

* * *

Vergil turned around and saw a tall devil knight armoured in black, a black bow in hand, the seemingly invisible string was pulled back and an arrow appeared wreathed in blue flame, Vergil deflected the energy arrow with Yamato and rushed the knight knocking the bow aside.

"A weapon like that isn't good for close range," he observed coldly; he was knocked back and he saw the bow shimmer and change into a long sword.

The knight smirked and transformed into a more human appearance.

Vergil stared, surprised to see a woman with long silver hair braided down her back, she smirked, her pale blue eyes glinting maliciously.

"What's wrong? Not what you expected?" her armoured form lunged knocking Vergil back off balance.

Vergil kicked at her and flipped up arching Yamato, bringing the blade down to meet with hers.

She parried and managed to disarm him cutting his hand, "And you are supposed to be the better fighter," she shook her head.

Vergil brought Alastor from his back; "It is _your_ voice I've been hearing?" he growled and shook his head, "You think I would surrender myself? I would rather die than play puppet."

She just smirked, "As you wish." She lunged again before Vergil had a chance to move and she impaled him.

Vergil winced, the blade seemed to be sapping his energy as he tried to pull himself away, he brought Alastor up and sliced her hand off and he was finally able to pull the weapon out of the devils hands, but as soon as he had he realised he was holding an archer's glove in his hand, the weapon had gone and the hand fell to the floor disintegrating in a blue light.

The devil knight was no where to be seen.

Vergil whirled around as Older Dante crashed through a door fighting…himself…followed by…himself…there were three of them fighting…three Older Dante's and his own twin…FOUR! One had been bad enough…two was taking it but FOUR? He was too preoccupied with working out how four of them were possible, to even contemplate who the she devil had been.

Vergil stared at the three fighting Dantes, it was giving him a headache trying to follow the fighting and suddenly one evaporated while another dissolved into the original's shadow; Vergil just watched him questioningly.

Older Dante smirked at his confused expression, "Yes I am multiplying," he grinned and paused hearing a guitar, "I think I found mini me."

Vergil frowned slightly still a little confused as Older Dante headed off down the corridor and he followed him. He groaned seeing his twin playing a guitar that flicked out into a scythe coming close to decapitating him.

"You found Nevan," the older grinned taking the obscure weapon and started playing expertly.

"I'm really good," Dante grinned and watched as bats swirled around them being summoned from Nevan.

Vergil groaned, well at least there were only two of them again.

Dante took the instrument back and looked at Vergil, "What's that?"

The older twin looked at the glove still in his hand, "I fought a devil knight and cut off her hand and took the weapon out of me and it changed into this," he placed it on his hand and looked at it a moment curiously and flicked his wrist a little and a sword extended from his glove.

"Wow," Dante ogled the graceful looking blade in fascination and blinked as it retracted back to just a glove; Vergil made a circular movement and a black spiked bow appeared, he pulled back where the string should have been and a blue energy arrow appeared, "wow," Dante muttered, "Ow," he growled seeing an arrow protruding from his chest, it faded moments later.

"Oohps," Vergil smirked.

Older Dante rolled his eyed, "Come on children," he pointed to the door across the hall, "This way," the twins turned to their destination. Older Dante froze seeing thepointing hand was half see through,slowly dissappearing,this was not good, his time was almost up, he hid the hand behind his back and followed the twins to the last door.

A precession was waiting for them as they walked through the door. A large Japanese looking man with no hair stood before them in a snappy white business suit, his associates stood in their respective places around the conference table.

"Hello O'kami," Older Dante smirked stepping in front of the younger two, seeming to know the figure.

"So, you are the one who has been…dispatching my people," he replied in a smooth voice.

"Well, what can I say?" Older Dante smirked, "It's what I live for."

O'kami looked back at the younger twins, "It appears I hired the wrong people," he then looked back at the empty seat of Abaddon, "This seems more like a family reunion." he commented absently.

Older Dante looked back to his glaring younger self then back to O'kami, all he received in return was a knowing smirk.

Older Dante turned his aggression to the snide man before him.

"You know how this is gonna end O'kami," He growled.

O'kami only smirked cruelly, "Yes, yes I do."

He raised his hand and snapped his fingers; there was a collective growl from behind the large business man, yellow eyes glared at the sons of Sparda.

* * *

As soon as she finishes the final fight I will write the ending scene and will post it. I PROMISE.

Also we are thinking of taking the story in 2 directions (after BIA 8, yes, we have got up to 8…well actually 12 maybe 13 heh) anyway, after BIA 8, we are thinking ofs taking it in two directions, one being the 'main' series, and another (a spin off thing, being a series of Xovers which will be turned into a shounen-ai, but NOT part of the main series)

We are curious to what you think of that idea. (Xovers so far include: FF7, Demon Diary, Diabolo, Eerie Queerie) ((are there any you would like to see us write? ))

Or would you like to see the main series turn shounen-ai?

We would love to hear your thoughts on these ideas so PLEASE contact us and let us know.

That is all for now I think.

Until next time (hope is not that much longer)

Morwen.


	6. Final Fight

I HATE TECHNOLOGY

Ahem

This chapter would have been posted days ago, accept my laptop, which had the only copy of it decided to stop working properly.

(sighs and grumbles)

ah well at least it is here now. The final chapter.

(calls for a national holiday now it is finally finished)

**NOTE: I have sorted all of the typos out…OD didn't really appreciate me calling him a hoe (snicker) **

OD: that's NOT funny

We were originally going to call BIA 4 'Hoe today, gone tomorrow' (snort)

OD: (decapitates Morwen and Arow) now we no longer need to deal with their incompetence so here it is, without typos this time

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 3: Time's Up**

**Chapter 6: Final Fight**

Their attackers came at them so fast and in such numbers that they had little time to dodge.

The pack of were wolves separated each of them intent on cornering them, to find fault and destroy them.

The unnatural beasts stood seven feet tall when on their hind legs, pelts of varying colours, each had feral yellow eyes and gaping jaws that could easily crush a mans scull.

Dante dodged the huge paws as they reached for him, slashing with his sword when ever he could, but the beasts were relentless, working as a team to wear him down, not that he was gonna let that happen any time soon.

He kicked out catching one in the back, as it stumbled forward Dante jumped on its back sending in to the floor it skidded along the polished surface surfing on its back; Dante fired his guns at any obstacle he came across no werewolf even able to get close.

His beast ride came to a stop and he made sure to kick it in the back of the neck with a satisfying crack, and then went further by layering its scull with lead, just to make sure.

Dante grinned and flipped back over the wolves that had been following him, letting his bullets rain down on them, feeling satisfied at the yelps he heard, but they still came at him as he landed.

He kept shooting as he backed up but the bullets, even when he poured himself into them, didn't seem to slow the oncoming creatures; he was getting just a bit agitated now, he had been fighting all day and he could really kill for a pizza right about now, but no, he had to kill these hell hounds. Damn, sometimes he hated his job. He shot another between the eyes and it finally went down, what was he saying? He loved his job.

Suddenly they all stopped their advance and Dante stumbled to a halt, not sure what to make of the sudden change; he levelled his guns and waited, not ready to make the first move and he didn't have to, they made it for him. a wall of fur, tee th and claws ,they hit him and he didn't have chance to let a shot off as they ploughed him back into the wall, intent on crushing him; it was then that he felt the claws, all free inches of it, buried into his gut.

Vergil continued his own assault on the wolves, his katana, was now slick with blood, but his agility had yet to fail him, he had some minor scraped, but they weren't worth his notice; he let loose a horizontal slash ripping apart two of the charging beasts, their blood arching with his sword. He was suddenly surrounded on all sides, well he couldn't say they weren't fast; but he was faster; a blue hue gathering around him, as he readied his attack, he swung his sword and then flicked his wrist, his glove transformed to a vicious looking barbed sword, black as pitch and twice as deadly, he swung slicing into the wolves, more blood appeared on the once white floor. He smirked down at the carnage at his feet, a morbid fascination with the blood pooling around him, from the many corpses in his wake.

His brother's yell startled him out of his gruesome intrigue, his brother's yell that turned into a bloodthirsty roar, he looked to see the congregation of wolves fly in all directions, as a red blur darted about, dispatching each creature before it even hit the ground.

Vergil smirked to himself, his little brother just got in touch with his devil side. Without a second thought, he shifted to his own alter ego and moved to join his brother in the further carnage.

Dante grinned as his sword moved faster tha it ever had before, a red haze filling his vision, his heart thumped faster and faster in his chest as his devils blood coursed through his veins, fuelling him with a power he never knew existed; intoxicating, addictive, he could get used to these power trips, and all it took was a jab in the gut, go figure.

He sliced another in half, fur and blood parting in his wake, noticing the blue smudge that was his brother, was not too far off, his mind started to work on schemes of how to inflict torment on his dear brother. This would take their sparring to another level, he couldn't wait, but back to the present matter at hand, blood and wolf gore. Dispatching another foe easily, he looked to see how his other self was fairing, with his own share of the fuzz and teeth, only to stop and stare at the fight, or lack of.

Older Dante's superior swordsmanship shone through as he swung Sparda dispatching the werewolves; all the years of fighting demons on his own gave him the edge; he could almost forget all his troubles, in battle there was only him, his blade and the enemies blood, this was his release.

He cut another charging wolf down, the demonic sword cutting clean through the creature, an arc of blood following his sweep.

Another charged, jaws agape, he held his sword parallel for a quick decapitation, the beast realised too late…the sword did not connect, it passed straight through. The wolf stumbled, shocked that it survived; Dante looked in horror at Sparda in his hands, and saw the rest of the room through it; his sword was transparent as was the majority of his right arm. "No, not yet not yet," he growled desperately.

The werewolf seemed to snigger and a voice boomed, "What's this?" Older Dante turned to the voice of O'kami and glared into the shadows, "Transparent, is that how you have evaded my people all this time?"

This got the twin's attention, looking at the time traveller in question, who was only glaring at the little fat man.

"Everything has its time O'kami," the hunter growled as he pulled out his gun with his still solid hand and aimed it at the man's head, "Yours is up," he shot the red flair of a bullet hitting the startled O'kami between the eyes, all seemed to happen in slow motion, then the blood sprayed from the man's head, a look of shock frozen on his face as his body arched backwards before hitting the floor.

Older Dante's arm fell limply to his side as the world around him began to fade, he glanced back at the two he had given up existence itself to save and smiled wistfully at their surprised faces, and then everything disappeared and he was no more.

"No," Dante called after the vanishing older him, but too late, he was gone, but their was no time to kill, or rather only time to kill, the remaining wolves now made it their vendetta to avenge the death of their mater.

Vergil also watched in equal shock as his twin, when Older Dante finally disappeared, but he found little time for such thoughts as he helped dispatch the last of the wolves, and to both of Sparda's sons the rest of the fight passed in bloody haze.

* * *

After the fighting was over, Dante looked to Vergil, still shocked that the older him was gone, he had got used to having the older him around, well, knowing he was around, even if he wasn't always present at their side, he would call…he sighed as he swiped some bloody strands of hair from his face, "We should get home," he stated softly.

Vergil nodded and started walking away from the carnage room, bloody footprints following their path.

Dante sighed, this depressing mood was not him, he attempted his usual light-hearted mood and offered a grin to Vergil, "Race you home," he said as he changed to his devil form and took to the air.

Vergil smirked and shook his head a little then joined his brother in the air, high above the city; laughing to himself as Dante was going in the total opposite direction to his destination, Vergil decided to stay quiet over this, being able to get home first and have time to himself would be nice before Dante got there.

* * *

well it took long enough to finish, I hope it was worth it

BIA 4 will be posted in an hour or so, but until then, here's a taster of what is to come…

_Brothers in Arms 4: Blood and Brotherhood_

_"Dante what is going on?" Vergil demanded; the younger seemed worryingly on edge, "what did you hear?" Vergil pressed softly._

_"Bad things, now we need to get out of here..." he made for the door._

_Vergil grabbed his arm, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."_

_Dante shook his brother off. "Demons we can deal with, but lawyers," He glanced at the door. "Have you heard of Wolfram and Hart?"_

Note: you do **not** have to really know Angel to get this fic, they just guest star


	7. Outtakes

Ok, here we go with more funnies, this time from BIA 3, well it amused me writing them anyway…

* * *

**BIA 3: Outtakes**

Dante glowered switching the light on, "You want sophistication?" he walked to the large bookshelf.

"Wow, that's a big word for you," Vergil drawled.

"Oh look," he motioned to several books on demonology, "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine…" he bl;inked realising he was pointing to a classic Mills and Boons novel, "Erm…that's not mine," he blushed furiously as the rest of the crew started laughing, "Its one of his," he pointed to his twin, who was also laughing.

"And you were on about my crappy romance novels?" the older twin laughed shaking his head.

8888888888888888888888888888

The phone decided to quiet the arguing; the twins looked at it then launched simultaneously, Dante missed his target completely and slid over the desk and crashed on the floor. "Damnit. Alright. Who waxed the floor?"

888888888888888888888888888888

Vergil had had enough, he was just contemplating some evil way to wake his brother when his fun was spoilt by said brother sliding down the banister, straight into the wall opposite the stairs.

"CUT" the director yelled.

Dante got up grumbling about over waxed floors.

Take 2

Vergil had had enough, he was just contemplating some evil way to wake his brother when his fun was spoilt by said brother sliding down the banister, only for it to crack and snap, causing Dante to fall to the floor with a thud…well he fell through the floor and dented the floor in the old basement.

888888888888888888888888

Dante sat in the large limo and started playing with the electric windows, the pane of glass went half way down, then refused to move at all. "Oohps," he murmured and broke the rest of the window, blatantly denying ever going near it, no matter how many witnesses and shards of broken glass there were.

8888888888888888888888888

Older Dante sighed as the once empty seats beside him were filled, well one was, Dante fell to the floor with an 'oof'. Older Dante rolled his eyes, his younger self was getting more ungraceful as time was getting on.

888888888888888888888888888888

The older charged forward knocking Younger Dante back to the floor, only Dante just stood staring at him blankly, Older Dante shook his head a moment, "This is where you fall down."

Dante blinked then nodded and threw himself to the floor.

Older Dante stormed off grumbling about amateurs.

(Yes, I've been watching Mortal Kombat, I love that film)

88888888888888888888888888888888

Vergil, thinking he should add to the act moved behind the older and impaled him with Yamato. The blade snapped in half on impact.

Vergil just stared in horror as his favourite weapon broke.

The prop guy at this point, decided to run in fear for his life.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Dante banged the head of his sword against Vergil's, and they both splintered.

"Alright, who was in charge of weapons maintenance?" Vergil yelled and both the prop guy, (who had just returned from another country, after realising Vergil was not chasing him before) looked up sheepishly before speeding off again.

888888888888888888888888888888

Dante realised his twin had gone off hearing a door shut, he started moving but something crashed through the wall.

Well into it, the wall barely crumbled on impact.

"Scenery collapser anyone?" Beowulf growled.

88888888888888888888888888888888

with one final muted scream she fell, but the demon hunter caught her before she hit the floor, well he intended to, Nevan fell to the floor with a thud.

88888888888888888888888888888888

He kicked out catching one in the back, as it stumbled forward Dante jumped on its back sending in to the floor it skidded along the polished surface surfing on its back and thanks to the over polished floor, into the wall opposite, giving it a nice big Dante shaped dent.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Everything has its time O'kami," the hunter growled as he pulled out his gun with his still solid hand and aimed it at the man's head, "Yours is up," he shot the red flair of a bullet hitting the startled O'kami between the eyes, only the bullet went straight through him, Older Dante realised he was nearly completely invisible, "Timing, people," he yelled before poofing out of existence.

"Can we do a retake?"

8888888888888888888888888888888

(and not forgetting the authors mistakes either)

…he looked to the hoe, his other self…

Dante: (snickers) hoe…

Vergil: (rolls eyes)

OD: (huffs) alright, which one of you was in charge of this (glowers)

Arow: (points to Morwen)

Morwen: (grins and snickers) hoe…

Arow: (snickers) the title for BIA 4: 'Hoe Today, Gone Tomorrow'

Morwen: (LMAO)

Arow: even better, 'Where's A Hoe When You Want One?'

Morwen: (ROTFLMAO)

Arow: (grins)

OD: (fumes)

Morwen & Arow: (run for their lives) See ya in the next BIA


End file.
